Returning Hope
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: [A/N. The laptop I work on has died, the only thing I'm left with now is the phone I'm on. But anyway, once the laptops fixed, I plan to remake this story as a WadexRandy one. The plot will be the same, just a different pairing.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't know where this came from...Dark theme here and there 'This story will be based in England been as I live here *Born and raised* and a lovely place it is too *ish*

Returning Hope

"You and Me"

"me and you"

"yeah where a pack now best friends we gotta tell each other everything k" This started as a beautiful friendship in the Wwe continuing though the years they had their fair fights but alway came back to each other in the end until one night everything changed...

Monday Night - Raw -

'Wade Barrett the WWE superstar was found he'd been sexual assaulted and beaten half to death' the news was a boom shell to those who were closed to Wade

"What!" John Cena shouted at the top of his lungs praying he heard wrong who would do this to Wade

"John!" He turned around seeing Heath Slater run into the room

"is it true...about Wade" Heath gasped out from all the running he'd been doing to get here

"I don't know Heath"

"how do you not know your his best friend!"

"I only just turned the Tv on you're in the same brand as Wade how come you didn't know?" Wade had been moved to smack down while John stayed on Raw their friendship never ended they would talk on Skype in fact john was going to ask Wade to go to dinner with him people alwayed said they were the 'Jade' couple and sure they acted like some sort of couple ever since Nexus granted John loved Wade but he didn't know if Wade loved him back.

"I'm gonna go see Wade" John said walking out the room

"Can I come?" Heath

"err it maybe best if it's just me" John kept on walking he pulled out his mobile phone Wade's number on speed dialed

'Hello' A female voice answered

'Hi where's Wade'

'who is this'

'I'm Wade Barrett's boyfriend now what hospital' not really but she didn't know that

'good hope'

'err Good Hope where that'

'Sutton'

'Sutton?' John asked

'England'

'why is he back over in England and in Sutton'

'Mr Barrett's family asked for him to come - ' John switched his phone off. If Wade was in England then John would be going there as well

"Cena!" Cm punks voice boomed making John stop to look at him

"What do you want I don't have time for this" John spat out at him every one knew Cm punk wanted to get in Wade's tights but Wade always rejected him this started ever since Wade became an NXT rookie only to get worsted as time got on with the hole Corre New Nexus scenario

"The news about Wade is it...?"

"I don't know! the only thing I do know is that Wades family wanted him back over in England in a hospital named Good Hope"

"huh in England"

"Yeah can I go now I need to get a jet"

"Tell you what if you give Wade up I'll let you use mine privet Jet"

"What! Punk his been sexual assaulted and beaten half to death" John could not believe this guy how could he say that...something struk in John's mind...

"Punk if you had anything to do with this I swear - "

"Now John why would I do anything to hurt Wade" Punk laughed and walked away

"Freak" John mumbled running out the arena Raw was going to have one episode without him in Wade was to important to John

John finally landed at the Birmingham airport taking a taxi to Good Hope the taxi driver calling John everything under the sun when he gave him dollars instead of 12.00 pounds.

"err sir what room is Wade Barrett in"

"One I'm a girl"

"Woah you sure?"

"Yes and visiting hours are over boo hoo for you" She said with a rotten tone

"Huh you look like a Cm Punk Fan are you miss" John asked

"Maybe whats it to you?"

"Well miss...Rinch" John looked at her name tag

"Punk would love to come here and maybe see how things go"

"how things go?"

"yep...you know..."

"really" she smiled writing some thing on the computer

"yeah now if you let me into see Wade..."

"Second floor room 221"

"221...221..." John mumbled looking for the room finally reaching it he took a deep breath looking at the time 9:00 Raw was almost over John opened the door walking in. He saw Wade sitting on the bed reading a book

"Wade..." jumped dropping his book

"Sorry I didn't mean to scear you" Wade didn't say anything

"Are you..." Wade shook his head

"I'm not ok" Wade spoke quietly

"I know this is gonna be hard but do you know who did this to you"

"I know"

"Who" John asked sitting on the edge of Wade's bed

"I..can't..he..." Wade closed hs eyes lying down on the bed

"John I felt everything he did to me every word he said I can still feel where his hand were I couldn't even look my older brother in the eye...pathetic huh"

"No it's not Wade you've been though a traumatic experience" John touched Wade's hand feeling Wade tense up he let go just to have Wades hand shoot into his

"Please don't leave me" Tears ran down Wades face

"Never"

Wade was laying on John's chest fast asleep John on the other hand was texting the locker room telling them closed to Wade that he was fine Granted not really but with time John's bare knuckled fighter would be doing somewhat better than he is today..

John to Heath and Justin ( * )

'Guys his fine for the last time'

* 'are you sure'

'I with him right now'

*'whats he doing get him to ring us'

'I'm sure he would if he was awake'

* 'do u know who did it?*

'Wade does but he did tell me and I didn't want to push'

* 'k give him ower love night'

Wade started to toss and turn begging for the pain to stop

"Wade wake up" John shock him lightly waking a very wind eyed and panicked Wade

"John...John!" Wade shout looking around the room in panic

"sshhh I'm here baby I'm here" Wade looked him in the eye

"He was...he"

"Wade it was a nightmare it's just me and you here" John rubbed away his tears

"It was so real...it happened all over again" Wade curled him self to John chest

"Wade I'll protect you no matter what" John said kissing Wades forehead

"John..."

"yeah"

"I love you" Wade said closing his eyes snuggling into Johns side

"I love you too" John pulled Wade closer to him if that was even possible. It would take a while for Wade to be back to 100% again but one thing was for sure John would never leave Wades side and hopefully the same would go for Wade not to leave Johns side

==================== well what did you think? Review or Pm. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm so sorry about any spelling mistakes or miss grammar

Returning Hope Chapter 2 : A Dream I Keep Reliving

It was raining Wade slipped on the wet mud getting back up as quick as could he continued to run he was getting closer his laugh filed the air why was this happening His arms wrapped around Wades waist pulling him back

"Hel - " Wade's shouts for help was muffled by his hand going over his mouth Wade felt his T-shirt being ripped off he got tossed to the ground the pair of jeans he'd been wearing pulled away from his body someone was holding his arms down

"Oh Wade my sweet , sweet Wade do you know how long I've wait for this...huh" He slapped Wades face

"plea...please dont...dont do this" Wade cried as he was slapped once again

"Now Wade ssh" He placed a finger over Wade's lips. Wade tried his best not to make a sound but he couldn't stop crying

"look beautiful if you would have just come with me then we'd never have had this problem agreed" Wade nodded his head he felt hands traveling up and down his body

"You got some nerve turning me down in front of all those people in fact even on national Tv you know the good old days when you was the leader of Nexus fighting John Cena" He punched Wade in the stomach

"going your ever Nexus or agents us...you know that summer wwe got so may views they wanted the Jade couple every one in the back were wishing they were you or able to fuck you" He laughed taking a knife out of his pocket running the blade just over the skin not cutting but Wade could feel where it was.

"does this hurt" A punch to wade's ribcage hearing a crack

"ooh that's a broken rib poor little thing you've gotta be so scared right now" He slapped where he lasted punched Wade cried out in pain

"What ever you want I'll give it to you...but please stop" Wade manged to say before he got punched in the jaw

"I Wanted You!" another punch to the jaw blood was coming from Wades mouth as he got punched in the stomach once again

"Now tell me do you want me...?" Wade couldn't answer what could he say to that he hated everything about him. the guy who was holding down his arms spoke

"Is this enough can we go now" His voice was panic Wade could tell that he didn't want to be here

"Lets get one thing straight it will never be enough... If I can't have him I'll make sure no one else will want him" the pocket knife slowly cut down on Wades left side not making it a deep cut but still enough to hurt like hell

"But you said this was only to humiliate him" the one guy protested the rain was getting heavier Wade was freezing mud was all over him. Wade felt his legs being spreaded out he hadn't got it in him to fight anymore

"what are you doing" Wade could hear ever word they were both saying he got turned around Wade knew exactly what was going to happen he closed his eye after being hit in the back 6 times and then the worst pain of them all he cried as he was fully entered the pain was unimaginable as he thrusted down Wades crying got louder and louder praying for the pain to end.

- Back to the present

John walked into the hospital room Wade was lying down on the bed tears running down his that it was morning John could see all the bruises on Wade face the left side of his jaws and all along his chest with a bandage around his ribcage.

"you awake" John whispered getting a soft snore in return he sat on the bed slowly rubbing the tears off of Wades face until he heard a knock at the door seeing a tall man he look like Wade but didn't have the same cute features

"Your John Cena right" He whispered after seeing Wade asleep John nodded his head extending his hand

"Anton Barrett Wades older brother...his told me a lot about you" Anton shook his hand

"really" John chuckles softly the funning thing was that he told his own family all about Wade too.

"yep he'd have me sitting up all night listening to him go on and on about John Cena forgetting about the different time zones" they laugh until they hear Wade

"Stop No!" He cried out John ran to him

"It's ok babe" John pulled Wade to him doing his best not to touch any bruises

"Wade..." Anton moved closer but Wade tried to back away

"Stay away from ME!" Wade pulled out of John's grip curling up into a ball

"Wade what happened to you" Anton stood by the door taking one last look at Wade before saying

"You know when you went to america I thought it would be good for you my job as an older brother was to protect you and I guess I failed real bad huh" with that he walked out of the room John looked at Wade his green eyes wild will fear how could a man so strong be broken so violently.

"Wade look at me" All that did was that Wade pulled the cover over his body and the pillow over his head making the perfect cocoon hiding from the world for now... -

John made his way to the front desk bumping into Anton

"Oh hey John hows my baby bro"

"His asleep again I came out here to see when he'll be released from here you don't happen to know do you?" John asked

"Sorry John but I'll come with you to find out"

"Please do lasts night receptionist was a right peach" John's shoulders sag just by thing about that dreaded she man Rinch more like Grinch or though no in the end he didn't turn out so heartless

"come on John you just gotta speak their language is all" John begged to differ until he saw the hot Blonde not as super hot as Wade but she was good-looking

"Hello my lovers" She spoke in a Welsh accent "What can I do for you two lovelies then"

"We were wondering when Wade would be released" Anton talked with John just watching

"Aye I heard about him poor thing my heart-broken when I heard the new such a lovely man I remembered in highschool when my brother was being bullied he came and helped him out I'll always remember that..." She looked at the computer

"Wade can go home tomorrow as long as someone stays with him...The dotor put him down for some group therapy evidently Wade started pulling away making it harder for the doctors to do their Job the same thing for the yanky doctors" Anton thanked her walking with John back to Wades room

"Yanky huh" Anton laughed

"We get that a lot from all you UK members and a lot of different people"

"I feel sorry for the Canadians more than you Americans" Anton sat down on the chairs just outside Wades room John following suite

"Agreed they get shot down before they even begin" silent's came over both of them

"you know Wades always been the brave one he always made sure the family was ok everyone came to Wade when they had a problem people told him secrets because they knew he'd keep them no matter what...but when some one so strong falls apart who does he go to when all is said and done Wade's always been left alone he was the strongest in the family the rock keeping as all together...but now..now..." John looked at Anton

"Hey Wades still the same his just lost in the dark at the moment but I promise you I will get the guy who did this"

"I just want my babe brother back" John got up saying goodbye as he did he walked in to the room Wade was still asleep the pillow was on the floor the blanket was down around his ankles John pulled the blanket up over Wades shoulders kissing his lips lightly. He would get the creep that did this to Wade and they would have hell to pay...

===== Review or Pm Sooo what do you think any good? if it's not you gotta tell me I'll never know if you don't tell me 


	3. Chapter 3

Returning Hope Chapter 3 : The Way To Freedom

Next Day - Release Date -

"Aye his in here" A thick Irish accent filled the air

"No his not his in room 222" an Scottish accent came throw the door

"No she said second floor room 221 Drew"

"You don't know nothing you thick Irish twit"

"Drew you call me a Twit one more time - "

"you'll do what Sheamus ya twit - " Sheamus brogue kicked Drew

"HA how that for ya fella" Sheamus laughed opening the door

"Wade fella you here" he called almost getting a book tossed at his head

"ow what was that for" Sheamus said picking up the book

"You just kicked Drew in the face" John said grabbing the book back.

"Ouch" Drew got up slowly holding his neck with one hand and whacking sheamus on the back of his head

"Wades in the bathroom getting chanced why are you two here"

"We got a week off being a champion take it out of you or although you know about that don't you fella" John nodded putting the book in his back pack as Wade walked out the bathroom he told John earlier that day he wanted to get home to take a shower

"What are they doing here" Wade said keeping his head down after he noticed them

"they came to check up on you babe"

"I want to go home" Wade say holding his side the doctor checked Wade over later last night and at 7:00am this morning saying he was good to go

"Ok...say you guy want to give us a lift to..." It droned on John that he had no idea where Wade lived

"In north Wales I'll drive you there I stayed with Wade a couple of times before" Drew was still holding his neck John had a ping of jealous ran throw his body

"Come on Wade I'll take you to the car" Sheamus grabbed Wades arm who imminently tried to pull away he ended up slapping sheamus on the face digging his nails in cutting the skin drawing 4 lines of blood coming over his check John pulled Wade to him holding him back Sheamus backed up to where Drew was

"what was that for fella" Sheamus said he wasnt angry he just wanted to know why he did it was all

"Err he need some time you know" John gave a look telling them to bet it for a couple of minute

"we'll be in the car" Drew dragged Sheamus out the room while John turned Wade around

"Why'd you do that Sheamus was only tiring to help"

"he was gonna hurt me!" Wade cried

"Wade... Sheamus is your friend and so is Drew, Heath, Justin and Randy and a lot of other guys in the roster" John rubbed his hand over soothingly

"Yeah well I thought 'he' was my friend now look at me" Wade shoved John back and walked out the room he followed after grabbing his bag this was going to be a long trip...

===== Short Chapter so sorry next one will be longer :) Review or Pm 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I just wanted to thank everybody who's read and review or Pm for this story it means a lot to me. So Thank's :)

Returning Hope Chapter 4 : North Wales - Barmouth ( A/N It's a beautifull place to go I love it there me and the family go camping for a week every year we always go to Barmouth for a day )

The county side never got old the hill's, mountains the fresh air the beaches everything Wade was glad to be back but wished it was from different sat in the back of the car John was next to him while Drew drove and Sheamus sat in the passenger sit holding a tissue to his cheek he was sorry that he hurt Sheamus but Wade thought he was going to hurt him.

"Hey I got an idea how about we go to the beach first then to your house what do you say to that Wade" Drew asked looking in the mirror at Wade It was hard seeing his best friend like this he was so...so broken Drew and Wade had been bf 's for...well since Drew went to America they work in the same brand and when Drew came to the wwe and Wade coming through the NXT everything was great

"I don't know about that - " John went to say no but Wade touched his arm

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea but after we got to my house k" Wade spoke softy

"Yes! we're gonna be going to the Beach" Sheamus and Drew kept on in a sing-song.

They made it to Wades house at 11:30 he lived just outside of Barmouth in a small house on a one way road that lead up to it the house was covered in flowers Barmouth was an old place but the business in the town was booming the parking lot was full up as they made it to Wades house John saw the mountain at the back of Barmouth right then and there John knew he'd take Wade up there one of the days.

"Hey John" Drew said as John walked into Wade's living room

"Yo"

"can ask you something"

"shoot" John smile sitting down by Drew on the settee

"Wade and you I know you guy are best friends but you seem closer than before"

"Wade needs someone close to him...plus I'm in love with him" Drew spat out some water he'd been drinking

"I knew you was close but not that close" Drew suddenly John putting him in choke hold

"What are you doing" John gasped out trying to pry him off

"Wade's been hurt enough so if you dare do anything to make him cry or be in more pain I swear to you I'll kill you" Drew let go standing up

"one thing Cena I mean it if you ever - " John punched him in the face making him fall on his ass

"I would never hurt Wade" John helped Drew up

"ok I was just warning you his like a brother to me...I'm gonna go find Sheamus he said he was going to the shop in Barmouth we'll meet you guy's down there" Drew said walking out the house after saying good-bye.

"John!" he heard Wade shout John ran up the stair's banging straight into Wade's bedroom door

"Ouch my nose" Wade opened the door seeing John clutch his nose

"John...what are you doing" Wade was topless all he had on was a par of black shorts on

"You called I came unfortunately banged my nose on your door" they stared at each other until they both laughed

"I need you help with this bandaged" John nodded following Wade into his room looking around seeing Three Lions the England football teams poster the room was painted dark blue his bed was by the window the view was of the one end of the beach the house maybe small but it was on top of the hill outside saw a photo of Wade and his brother Anton hugging great big smiles on their faces the photo next to it was of Wade and Drew when they started in the wrestling business.

"so how was your shower" John asked turning to Wade who was trying with to put the bandages on but was failing terrible

"It was alright I hit my side coming out which hurt but I took a couple of tablets for it the ones the doctor gave me" Wade said as John helped put the bandages on he hiss in pain when John court the long cut.

"Sorry"

"It's ok...John does it ever end"

"What" John looked at Wade where did that come from?

"everything that he did to me will the memory of it every fade away" Wade had tears in his eyes

"wade you know I don't have an answer for that...but if you tell who 'He' was - " John was cut off by Wade's lip's meeting his John forgot what he was about to say wrapping his arm around Wade waist pulling him closer both moaning in to the kiss until Wade pulled away

"sorry...err we...we should go where's Drew and Sheamus" Wade asked not looking John in the eye

"Yeah we should. There at the shops we're spouted to met them down there" John said passing Wade a black T~shirt he gave a small thanks puting it on.

"Come on let's go" John put on his jacket walking with Wade out the house. The time would come when Wade would tell John who it was and when he did maybe it would bring some closure to him knowing that John would protect him from anyone who tried to hurt him...

=========== Review or Pm So sorry this chapter is short again I will have to work on that :) Will the mystery man be reviled in the next chapter I don't know but tell me who you think it is? I love your feed back! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Returning hope

Chapter 5: still got far to go

The walk down to the beach was nice a bit to quite for John's liking but still nice Some time past it was now 5:00pm they spent the rest of the day on the were all sitting on the wall the one you have to go over before you hit the beach Sheamus was next to Drew who was next to Wade who was sitting far to close to Drew then John would have of them eating ice cream John and Sheamus just finished theres when Drew said something

"why don't you two go get some fish and chips from the chippy for tea we'll go back up to the house and wait for you" Drew jumped off the wall helping Wade down who to Johns surpires didn't fight him off.

"K we'll be seeing ya in a bit fella's" Sheamus said dragging a gob smacked John with went to the chippy and were waiting for the train to pass the posted came down before they could pass. John started talking about Wade again letting Drew touch him.

"what was that...man he clawed you from grabbing him and pushed me away 2 times nows but Drew ha he'll let him - "

"Stop right there John look I know you love Wade but Drew's like away to over perceptive brother both have been best friends since...well when they first came to America they got a lot of history behind them...you gotta be patient with Wade his been though a lot this past week just give it time I'm sure he'll come around" Sheamus said waiting for the train to pass as it did sheamus looked at John as he spoke again

"you can't really think he'll be back in to his normal in just a couple of day's No this will take weeks maybe...maybe even years"

"Yeah but I love Wade and I'll do whatever i can to help him" John and Sheamus walked as the post lifted were about 5 minutes until they reached Wade's house that was until they heard a shouting Drew running down the hill with no Wade.

"Sheamus John!" they looked at each other than started running to Drew

"Where's Wade!" John shouted

"He...I...asked who rapped...him...he...ran...after I"

"After you what Drew" John demanded

"I grabbed him by the arms but I slipped and fall on him he shouted and cry he pushed me off and ran" Drew breathed out

"Fella where'd he go that's a one way street" Sheamus pointed out

"He went up" Drew said looking at the mountain leading to the back of Barmouth Wade could be anywhere by now

"alright Sheamus Drew go to the house call someone" John said running to where he saw an opening to a small path leading up the mountain he gotta about almost quarter of the way up when his phone rang seeing the id as Wade he immediately answer

"Wade where are you"

"John...I can't do this anymore..." Wade cried

"...Wade tell me where you are please"

"The things he did to me everything I can't stop seeing his face when I close my eyes It's a nightmare that never ends I keep reliving it day after day night after night..."

"Wade with time - "

"No I'll never be the same...thank you for everything John...I love you" the line went dead

"Wade...Wade!" John looked up looking around the upper mountain seeing some one with a pa of black shorts and a sleeveless black top John knew it was Wade he saw him heading for the higher ground heading straight for the top.

"oh no" John had a really bad feeling he ran trying to chat up with Wade but the mountain was really steep making it hard to get up plus it started to rain making the path slipy mud sticking to Johns trainers as he was almost at the top he could see Wade with his back to him he was standing at the top over the town of Barmouth one thought playing on John's mind 'Dont Jump Wade...I love you'...

================ Review or Pm Don' Don ' Don will John make it in time?could this be the end of Wade Barrett? 


	6. Chapter 6

Returning Hope Chapter 6 : Save A Life?

Wade faced the fields side not the town side looking over the small railing they had that up there was from the sheep that were up here the sunset was to wades back flash's of what he did to him came back making Wade cry he doesn't know how may times his do that the passed week all he seems to be doing was looked up at the sky Anton his older brother would alway make him looked up at the sky saying people who have past would be looking down to guide them from the darkness and back into the light...but where were they now?

John ran as fast as he could up steep mountain "Wade!" Wade turned his head tears running down his face "John..." Wade mumbled looking away from him "please just go John" As Wade spoke he felt two arms go round his waist pulling him up and away from the railing Wade got shoved over John's shoulder's "What are you doing Cena" Wade cried "Why don't you just let me die!" Wade shouted tying to wiggle out of John's grip that was until he was dropped to the floor.

"Oww what was that for!" Wade shouted as John got on top of him "Barrett shut up and listen to me" Wade looked up at John his never used that tone with him before "For once Wade listen...you are the only one I love and it hurt's so much to see you in pain I would do anything to take it away from you but I can't but you're not in this alone I swear I'll stand by your side...Wade I love you too much to let you go..." John looked down at him as he continued to speak

"you have to try Wade you have to Me,Drew,Sheamus and everyone else we'll help you though this you can be Wade Barrett the bare knuckled brawler come back to work and look so good in those damn tights..." Wade smiled and John leaned down kissing Wade who kissed back until John pulled away "John..." Wade look as thow a child had lost his favorite play thing.

John had move from Wade and was sitting on the muddy floor he patted the ground next to him Wade crawled up to him not caring if he got more mud on him or if he injured his cut or bruises anymore Wade sat by John."so what do we do now?" Wade asked placing his face on John's shoulder "I was thinking we watch the sunset then go home what do you say?"

"I say...ok that seem like a good idea" both facing the sun setting over the sea the rain had died down to a stop a rainbow coming across the sky "hey John if we follow the rainbow maybe we'll find a pot of gold" John kissed Wade's head "Maybe but I don't know about you but I'm to tried to follow the rainbow maybe tomorrow" John and Wade laughed...

"John did you mean it...the fact that you'll stand by my side no matter what even if I don't go back to 100%" John pulled Wade's face up "Wade I know you you'll be back and I'll be there with you all the way" they kissed again this time longer as Wade climbed on to John's lap moaning into the kiss Wade started to pull John's top up as John's hands traveled to Wade's ass "Wade not here" after John said that Wade immediately pulled back "What why?" Wade's voice broke "Wade were on a mountain with sheep coming around us with intent to kill look on their face's"

Wade looked around seeing the sheep "you got a point" John smiled "I alway do let's go home the sun's almost set" they got up and walked slowly down the mountain by the time they reached Wade's house was 8:00pm they opened the door shutting it with a small bang. "John is Wade ok!" Drew shouted coming down the stairs with Sheamus coming form the living room Drew saw Wade and ducked his head down "Drew" Wade spoke softly walking up to him and pulling him into a hug "I'm sorry I hurt you Wade I really, Really am" Drew said hugging back

"There's no need to say sorry drew I should be the one saying sorry I shouldnt have run off like that I'm sorry I worried all of you" Wade looked at Sheamus then held out his arm Sheamus smiled coming into the hug "Hey can come into this" John asked walking up to them hugging Wade from behind they all stayed like that for about 5 minutes "Yo you two when I lifted to go get Wade who did you call" John asked Sheamus gave a cheesy smile as did Drew "We thought it would be best if you guy sorted thing's out between yourselves but just in case I called Anton he said that we should use the back way up the mountain" Drew said

John looked at them all still in the group hug with Wade in the middle "Err guy's I'm glad to be back down on the ground but can you move I gotta use the bath room" They all let go of Wade letting him go to the bath room."What did you guy's mean the back way?" John questioned Sheamus looked up after leading them into the living room "oh Anton said it was an easier way to get up the mountain there's a road fo all the farmer's to get up there not many people know about it" He said sitting down "great all that way" John mumbled but he couldn't really complain it was worth it and he would do it all over again to save the person he loved...

========== Review or Pm The next chapter the guy who rapped Wade will be reviled is it who you think though? :) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is the last chapter! :) A lot of mixed emotions in here! I didn't plan on ending it so soon but now I can work on my other stores :)

Returning Hope Chapter 7 : Telling The Truth

Wade slowly began to wake up mainly because the sun was shining on his face. He was lying on Johns chest they had come home had a big hug Wade went to the bathroom had a shower that John came into things went from bad to good kissed his forehead "Morning" He mumbled as Wade looked up at him "morning" they kissed for some reason now that Wade's had contact with John it's easier from him to let other people touch him. who needed group therapy when you got John Cena by your side.

"do you some coffee" John asked looking at Wade who rolled over to let him up "no but I'll have Tea 1 sugar and a little bit of milk." Wade said rubbing his face on to his pillow "Yes your royal highness John gave a small bowl after putting on some clothes. Wade looked at the clock on his bedside table seeing the time 8:45am Drew and Sheamus are probable still sleeping in his guess bedroom.

Wade sat up stretching out his arm yawning twice before lying back down he looked round his room good memory's flooding his head until what happened to him came in to mind. Why couldn't he tell anyone what happened to him why couldn't he tell them who rapped him? he wanted to scream it all away but knew that would do nothing to lessen the grabbed his notebook and a pen from the bedside table he kept it there for when he had to write a shopping list or something. Opening it up he began to write everything that happened from the beginning...

(A/N This Is what Wade writs in the note-book)

!Wade sat on the bench in his locker room pulling hs boots off as Cm Punk came into the room Wade took one look at him then sighed not wanting to be bother by him after rejecting Punk some many time it got real old real fast

"Hey Wade someones outside he wants to see you" Punk said walking up to him placing his hand on Wade's head

"I'm Not Your Damn Pet Punk!" the Brit yelled pushing Punk away from him grabbing his clothes then walking into the after shouting "who ever waiting outside tell him to come in I'm just going to take a shower" he locked the door...

Wade walked out fully dressed in a grey t-shirt and dark blue looked around seeing Punk standing there waiting for him "Where is he Punk?" Wade asked "Oh he said he'll wait for you outside his not much of a fan for tight spaces" He walked out of Wade's locker room which was raver small "Come on Barrett this guy hates to wait more than he has to!" Wade followed Punk but he couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Punk we've walked for ever why couldn't we just take me car or even yours" moaned as he and Punk had walked for an hour when he said that this guy was outside he didn't think it would be this far outside...

It was late the sun had set Punk brought a torch with him thank a while they reach a church a graveyard surrounding it Wade stopped having the feeling that someone was watching him he turned his head seeing what looked like a dark figure but he couldn't be sure it was too dark.

"Barrett" Punk shined the torch light in Wade's face "Hey!" Wade said walking to him "Cut it out Punk" He laughed at Wade "Come on his in their" He pointed to the church Wade walked in lights almost blinding him. It

Wade some time to get his eyes adjusted his eyes looking around he saw two of the old of the old Nexus David , Ryback (Skip) while Adam Copeland (Edge) sat on top of the chairs Wade smiled at seeing his old friend "Edge...how you been" Wade and Edge were friend Adam had asked to go out with Wade who had said no but they stayed friends "Hey Wade did Punk tell you why your here?" Wade shook his head as Adam patted the set next to him Wade didn't think anything by and went and sat up by Edge.

"I guess I'll tell you...Wade I'm being black mailed because of you" Adam looked Wade in the eye "I'm sorry Wade...but you should run" he gave a confused look to edge who looked at Punk Wade felt some one grab his arm pulling him back David hit him then Ryback He tried to fight back knocking them away he ran to the doors being stopped by Punk he ran to the other door but Adam was there.

"Adam I don't understand whats going on" Wade cried Adam had tears in his eyes "If they catch you I can't stop them Run RUN!" He shouted opening the door Wade didn't hesitate he ran like he was running for his life all this one was there to help he was alone hitting some tum stones he fall. Rain poured down it's almost like the heavens could tell what was going to happen and they were weeping for him.

Wade got up and kept running he could hear Punks laughs him shouting for them to catch him his laugher filled the air as Wade slipped on some mud "Hel - " He never got the chance to call for help Wade was tossed to the ground like someone did to a pice of trash what did he do to deserve this? Wade looked over near the church seeing Adam with tears down his face everything that was happening to him the pain...well there are no words to describe the pain he felt-

3 Years Later

Wade Barrett stood beside his husband John was in jail for what he did so was David. Ryback came to Wade after everything saying how sorry he was and that he had prof that could put Punk in jail Ryback was in jail but Wade had asked for them to lessen his sentence he couldn't stop them from putting him in jail but at lest he didn't have to serve 9 years like Punk or 5 years like David. Adam had come with Ryback telling Wade everything why he did what he did Adam wasnt put in jail because Wade told them he didn't do anything to him which was the truth

None of this would have happened if John hadn't found the notebook Wade told him to leave it but we all know how stubbed John can be plus when Adam and Ryback came they all made a pact that they would take the evidence and put Punk behind was at this convention for people who had been rapped the enter wwe locker room was there even Wade's family Anton him Mom and Dad. All the rap victims stood and told their story Wade was last to speak

"everything life it's self comes and goes so fast we don't even know it all the time we let people around us move on sometimes in life we think we can't go on but when you look up seeing our friends and family smiles on their faces you know everything will be ok there all here to help us through the dark and into the light live your life to the fullest because you never know when something will break you stay close to those who love you...and hey you may not know it but even those who have passed look down to help us find our way"

They all gathered on the stage to have a group picture take smiles on everyone's faces. Sure life was hard but knowing your loved ones are there to guide you makes life a whole lot easier...

=========== Review or Pm tell me what you think :) Hope you liked it sorry if it was a crap ending :) 


End file.
